Voldo
How Voldo joined the Tourney Voldo's Edge Master Mode in the first game on the series, Soul Edge, revealed his past as the right-hand man of Italian weapons merchant Vercci, known as the Merchant of Death, due to his business with the Spanish Armada. Vercci desired SoulEdge to form part of his collection of rare weapons, and Voldo stood as the head of the expeditions in his search, even contracting the services of the feared Spanish Captain Cervantes de Leon, and later accompanied Vercci when he decided to take the search personally. When word came that the Italian Wars broke on Italy and that Vercci's possessions were the first targets, Vercci grew angry. He moved his fleet, his only remaining possession, on an uninhabited island off the coast of Sicily in the Mediterranean Sea and dug a 50-mt deep shaft that would serve as his tomb and vault. Voldo would later be instructed to slay the sailors that helped in the construction to avoid the location of Vercci's Money Pit to be revealed, then later shut himself with his deceased master. The Money Pit would later become Voldo's staple stage, featuring in every game in different locations like the main vault (in Soul Edge) or the Top Tier (in Soulcalibur II). Voldo would remain sealed underground, turning himself into the guardian of the tomb and slaying those who ventured to steal, making rumors of the island, its treasures and its "ghost guardian" spread around the globe. Years later, Voldo would hear his master's voice commanding him to search SoulEdge once again, making him leave the tomb to do so. Special Attacks Web Weaver (Neutral) Voldo swings his left arm like a baseball bat. Elbow Punch (Side) Voldo punches with his elbow. Web Swing (Up) Voldo swings on a web to recover. Low Kick (Down) Voldo does a low kick. Wheel of Madness (Hyper Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Voldo starts his Hyper Smash with a bow, and then attacks his opponent in a circular shape, in the end he will suprees his opponent and back to normal slightly hurts them. Great Gear of Madness (Final Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, Voldo attaches himself to his opponent from behind, whom he sets on fire rolling around. Voldo then jumps up and slams the opponent to the ground, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Voldo hits the ground twice and strikes a victory pose, all the while making a "Eeeh... Wah, wah. Wah." sound. #Voldo forcefully pulls a large needle before it flies off-screen with a trail of sparkles while he looks towards the screen, then he makes a "Wah. AaaaaaAAAAAH!" sound. #Voldo dashes from the sky and poses on the ground, making a "He. Whaaaa, wah wah." sound. Trivia *Voldo first appeared in Soul Edge and returned for all of its sequels, and this includes Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Voldo shares his English voice actor, during cutscenes, with Kacricon (in his Marasai mobile suit). *Voldo's rival is Kazuya Mishima. His second rival is Sougetsu Kazama. Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes